October 5th
by lee.taesoo
Summary: Oneshoot. BL/YAOI. Romance. Hurt/comfort. Kaisoo. Kyungsoo. Kai.


**Tittle : October 5** **th** **(Oneshoot)**

 **Author : lee taisoo**

 **Cast : kaisoo**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

 **Warning : YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur kecepetan, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, no bashing chara, gak suka gak usah baca**

 **Disarankan sambil dengerin lagunya** _ **2NE1 - 'Come Back Home (Unplugged ver.)'**_

 **...**

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian daun berwarna kuning yang sedikit mengotori taman. Di salah satu bangku kayu tua— _sedikit lapuk_ —disana ia duduk, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari kelima pada bulan kesepuluh sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Cahaya matahari mulai beranjak pergi untuk kembali terlelap. Suasana taman juga sepi. Hanya tinggal ia seorang. Masih duduk terdiam ditempat yang sama seperti saat ia datang tadi pagi. Cahaya lampu taman yang redup menemaninya bertahan disana. Ia tidak akan beranjak sebelum hari 5 Oktober itu berlalu, walau suhu udara mulai menjadi sangat rendah.

Satu.

Tetes bening itu akhirnya lepas.

"Can you come back home?"

.

.

.

Tawa itu terurai indah mengisi pendengaran. Tawa halus yang terlahir dari suara lembut. Diiringi tawa lainnya yang terdengar lebih berat.

Dua sosok dengan ciri yang bertolak belakang tertawa bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Menertawakan hal— _mereka menganggapnya_ —konyol yang dibagikan lelaki mungil diantara mereka.

Tawa itu berhenti diakhiri kekehan kecil dan hembusan nafas cepat. Tawa mereka membuat mereka kehabisan nafas, seperti habis berlari.

Kemudian hening. Mereka mencoba mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Seoul?" Tak betah dengan keheningan yang sebenarnya hanya sesaat itu, si mungil— _Kyungsoo_ —memulai bicara.

"Minggu depan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, apa perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu. Tapi saat final kau harus menemani dan menontonku." Kekehan kecil menyambung kalimat itu.

"Sebegitu yakinnya kau akan masuk final."

"Memangnya tidak boleh berpikir positif? Dan apa kau tidak mengharapkan aku menang?"

Kekehan lembut memasuki gendang telingan Jongin. Suara lembut itu membuatnya tersenyum dan memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jong. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi juara." Tersenyum. Senyum itu benar-benar membuat Jongin tidak kuat menahan keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu." pelukan hangat dari Jongin mengakhiri sore hari mereka yang indah. Ditemani senyum hangat dari bibir masing-masing.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menyayangimu."

"Heum. Aku juga menyayangimu." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening sang kekasih.

"Aku pergi dulu." Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya ke kota Seoul.

"Semoga sukses!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat kereta Jongin mulai melaju. Tangannya sibuk melambai, yang dibalas senyum hangat dari sang kekasih.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepulangan Jongin dari Seoul untuk kompetisi menarinya. Dan hari ini dia dan Kyungsoo berencana merayakan keberhasilan Jongin memasuki babak final, sebelum besok mereka akan pergi ke pusat Korea Selatan itu untuk menjalani babak final.

Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dekat kampus Kyungsoo—tempat favorit mereka. Sebuah earphone putih— _hadiah dari Kyungsoo_ —terpasang rapi pada kedua telinganya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak bersekolah di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Dan Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin menunggu di taman itu karna ia harus mengikuti rapat organisasi terlebih dahulu.

Langkah terburu mendekati tempat Jongin duduk, berhenti tepat di depan Jongin. Wajah memerah kelelahan membingkai paras Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Melepas earphone pada salah satu telinganya. Tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu menawan ditampilkan Jongin menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya.

"Tak apa. Duduklah!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping sang kekasih. Lalu memeluknya dari samping. Meletakkan kepala bersurai coklat pekat itu di pundak sang pujaan hati.

Tangan lebar nan hangat membelai surai coklat pekat itu, memberi kenyaman pada seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada masalah?"

" _Mianhae_."

"Benar ada masalah?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah imutnya pada leher Jongin. Aroma mint dan kayu manis semakin dalam masuk ke dalam paru-paru Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, heum?"

"..."

"Kyung."

" _Mianhae_."

"Kau tak melakukan apapun yang salah."

"..."

"..."

" _Mianhae_ , aku tak bisa menemanimu ke Seoul. Besok aku harus pergi ke daerah yang baru saja terkena gempa."

"..."

Tak mendapat jawaban apapun, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jongin. Memandang ekspresi sang kekasih.

"Jongin, _mianhae_." Kyungsoo sungguh sangat merasa bersalah tak dapat menemani Jongin pda babak final, padahal ia sudah berjanji.

"Tak apa." Hanya itu yg dikatakan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tau Jongin benar-benar kecewa.

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Aku harus bersiap untuk besok. Kau pasti juga." Beranjak dari duduknya,dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakang mengikuti. Kyungsoo tak berani bicara, membiarkan keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka. Tak ada tawa, tak ada tautan tangan, tak ada senyum seperti biasanya.

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa sangat lama itu, mereka berhenti di depan rumah sederhana dengan pagar kayu. Saling terdiam.

"Masuklah." Kyungsoo tak bergerak meskipun Jongin sudah berkata seperti itu. Ia terdiam, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. Tetapi tak lama setelahnya, tetesan bening itu tumpah.

"Hey, ada apa? Aku benar-benar tak apa." Jongin tampak kaget melihat sang kekasih tiba-tiba mengangis. Tangannya terulur mencoba menghapus liquid yang mengalir pada wajah manis Kyungsoo.

 **GREPP**

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan mendadak. Membuat Jongin kembali terkaget. Menumpahkan semua emosinya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Jongin membalas dan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan pemuda mungil itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"5 Oktober."

"Ne?"

"5 Oktober aku pulang, tunggulah aku di bangku taman. Hiks."

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu di bangku taman pada hari 5 Oktober."

Terdiam setelahnya, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang. Tak lama Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah memerah dengan bekas air mata yang belum kering membuat Jongin merasa sedih. Mengusap bekas air mata itu, Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Masuklah. Dan jangan menangis lagi, _arra_?!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin mengecup keduan mata Kyungsoo, turun ke hidung, lalu kedua pipi, dan terakhir kening cukup lama.

" _Saranghae_." Ucap Jongin sebelum mulai meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap Jongin dengan air mata yang kembali turun. Perasaannya campur aduk entah karena apa.

.

Jongin pikir hari ini akan menjadi hari menyenangkan mereka. Tapi semuanya batal karena emosi Jongin.

Jongin kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak boleh egois. Karena memang sudah tugas Kyungsoo sebagai relawan kampusnya untuk membantu korban bencana. Tapi Jongin masih berharap bisa pergi ke Seoul bersama Kyungsoo.

.

Sudah sekitar 4 minggu Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin merasa kesepian. Mereka tak saling berhubungan selama itu pula, karena jaringan di tempat Kyungsoo buruk akibat gempa. Dan hari ini adalah hari 5 Oktober yang mereka janjikan.

Jongin berdiri di depan cermin, mematut penampilannya pada benda persegi yang menampilkan penamapilannya saat ini. Tersenyum manis pada bayangannya, ia mulai beranjak dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil mantel hitam kesayangannya.

"Eomma, Jongin pergi dulu ne?"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Jongin-ah! Sampaikan salam eomma untuk Kyungsoo!"

Jongin mengangguk, mengecup pipi sang bunda sebelum meninggalkan rumah tempatnya tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya.

Hari masih pagi, Jongin menaiki bus yang terlihat cukup lenggang, karena jam berangkat sekolah dan kantor sudah berlalu. Berhenti pada halte kedua ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan. Mampir pada sebuah toko bunga untuk membelikan seikat bunga kesukaan sang kekasih.

.

Hari beranjak sore, tapi Kyungsoo masih juga tak terlihat. Perut Jongin mulai memberontak karna rasa lapar, tapi Jongin bertekad tidak beranjak dari tempatnya karna takut Kyungsoo mencarinya.

 _'Pada pukul 13.23 sebuah kapal menuju Busan tenggelam pada perairan selatan. Proses evakuasi masih berlangsung, tetapi diduga tak korban yang selamat pada kecelakaan itu...'_ suara seorang pembawa berita menarik perhatian Jongin. Mengarangkan pandangannya pada layar besar yang terpasang di seberang taman. Beberapa orang tampak menyimak dengan seksama berita yang dibawakan.

 **Drrttt...**

Getaran pada saku Jongin mengalihkannya dari keterkejutan. Meraih benda persegi pada sakunya. Melihat tulisan _'Chanyeol Hyung calling'_ pada layarnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

 _'Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah.'_

"Nde, _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

 _'Apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya?'_

"Berita apa?" Perasaan Jongin sungguh tak tenang. Ia berpura-pura tak mengerti yang dimaksud namja diseberang, mencoba menghibur diri.

 _'Kapal yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo dan rombongannya tenggelam. Dan tak ada yang selamat.'_ lirih. Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih.

"..."

 _'Jongin-ah... Hyung tau kau sedang menunggunya._

 _Pulanglah... Dia tak akan datang.'_ tubuh Jongin lemas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Pikirannya kosong, tak mendengarkan suara dari seberang telpon yang memanggilnya.

Jongin memutuskan tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Dan Jongin memutuskan menunggu Kyungsoo selama sisa hari 5 Oktober itu.

.

.

.

Langit sudah sangat gelap dengan cahaya bulan menyinarinya, tapi pemuda yang menduduki bangku yang sama sejak pagi itu masih belum terlihat akan meninggalkan bangku itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_... Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Apa hyung tak ingin menepati janji?"

" _Hyung_... Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama."

" _Hyung_ aku akan terus menunggumu untuk kembali pulang."

Dentingan jam sebanyak 12 kali menandakan hari 5 Oktober tahun itu telah berlalu. Jongin beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Meninggalkan sebuket bunga yang dua tahun terakhir selalu berakhir disana pada tanggal 5 Oktober.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan kembali pada 5 Oktober berikutnya."

Sosok mungil dengan pakaian serba putih memandang punggung tegap Jongin. Sosok yang tanpa Jongin sadari selalu menemui dan menemaninya pada hari 5 Oktober. Setelah tubuh tegap itu menghilang dari pandangan, perlahan sosok itu mulai menghilang bersama angin. Dengan kalimat yang ikut terbawa angin hingga ke telinga Jongin, tanpa Jongin sadari.

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin-ah.'_

 **FIN**

Ulalalalalala~ akhirnya SELESAIIII juga ff gak jelas ini. Yaampun, aku udah bikin mulai peringatan satu tahun kapal sewol, dan baru selelsai sekarang. Nulisnya udah kek panjang bener, ternyata jadinya hanya segini. Tapi tak apaaaa yang penting sudah kelarrrrr...

Ahhhh, aku terinspirasi waktu denger 2NE1 nyanyi lagu Come Back Home di peringatan satu tahun Kapal Sewol. Lagunya benar-benar membuat aku sukaaaa. Awalnya mau aku kasih judul Come Back Home, tapi untuk sebuah alasan yang aku juga tak tau apa itu, aku memutuskan menggantinya. Hahahaha...

Maaffffff selalu aku ingin minta maaf atas ff yang tidak seberapa ini. Huhuhu u,u tapi aku berharap kalian mau menghargai tulisan ini. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan menghargai ff ini.

Untuk yang terakhir, aku berharap kalian menorehkan beberapa kata pada kolom review :)


End file.
